I'd Die For You
by Novi Tosimaru
Summary: Envy has had to do one of the worst things imaginable. What will happen once the dust clears? Will a broken heart mend? This promises to be a long one :)


A/N: GOMEN! I know it's been forever since I've updated "You're better" but hopefully this will make up for it! I intended it as a one shot, but if you all like it I might consider finishing this story as it has a relatively interesting conclusion I promise you. so please, Read, REVIEW, and let me know what you think. and as always Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters therein. I use them only to write dirty dirty fan fiction ;)

*****tttt********

Chapter 1: I made you a promise.

****ttttt***********

It had been just another day. Strolling into Central, getting nagged at by Mustang, and to top it off a wonderful rain storm had been brewing, and mother nature decided that the best time to let go was right on top of the now soaking wet blonde mop that was also known as Edward Elric. The walk from central to his apartments wasn't terribly long, but the torrent was making his already chaotic hair flop into his eyes, and his temper was already shot. Rather than transmute an umbrella and then go through the trouble of removing all the water from his cloths, Ed decided that it would be much more convenient to just duck into the pub that sat just outside the gates of Central Command.

The bar was frequented by the military due to its proximity, and it was an unspoken rule that if you were a State Alchemist, you drank for free. Upon retrospect, Ed assumed that Mustang must've started this rule, as he was the only one headstrong enough to try and muscle someone into free alcohol. Usually Ed avoided the place like the plague, but with Al tied up doing busy work for Hawkeye, and his mood soured by the ever cocky Roy Fucktard Mustang, he decided that some drink would do him well.

As Ed pushed open the sliding glass door that lead into the dark, dry, warmth within, the first thing that struck him was the stench of old man, rotten food, and the sight of something that must've been stale urine, but had been covered by blood and vomit. Such a high class venue. Side stepping the mess, Ed made his way to the bar and ordered his drink, flashing his state watch in the process. The bartender didn't even flinch, just grabbed him what he asked for and walked away. A wise move in Ed's opinion, as the blonde alchemist was likely to seriously injure anyone who tried to talk to him.

Usually his meetings with Roy didn't send his mood south so fast, but today's had been particular. Not only had the Alchemist banned him from perusing the philosopher's stone, he had barred both Ed and Al from leaving Central because of this serial killer. Now, news of Scar hadn't been exactly scarce. The guy was a walking machete, killing everything in his path with no fear or remorse. Ed didn't care either way. The military were scum as a whole, and if you lose a few bad men who really cares? What did concern Ed however, was the fact that he seemed to be targeting State Alchemists, which meant that somewhere on the list was Ed's name. Not that scar would be the first person to try and kill Ed, and likely wouldn't be the last either.

He decided that tomorrow he'd begin research on Scar, see what he could dig up about the murderer. But tonight, he'd drink, and as he finished the last drops in his glass he decided that he'd drink a lot.

*tttttt*

It wasn't everyday that Envy felt heartbroken. Hell, he didn't even know if he had a heart to break, but there was no other word for it. Dante had forbidden all of her 'children' from hunting down any more information on the philosopher's stone and had forced envy to destroy the latest reincarnation of Wrath, this time a young boy who had long blonde hair and deep gold eyes. The boy had done nothing wrong, but Dante had decided that this 'child' didn't have the spirit of Wrath that she needed to achieve whatever her plans were and so he had to be put out. Like a dog. Just the thought made Envy sick. He and Wrath had been happy together. He had watched over the younger homunculi like a brother at first, and as they grew closer together, he had been his lover, a fact not missed by his 'mother'.

Envy spat at the ground as he thought about that sadistic bitch. Earlier today he had woken up to a brilliant sunrise, his golden beauty in his arms, and a warmth in his heart that he had never felt before. Now the sun was replaced by rain, his Wrath was dead by his own hand, and he felt completely and utterly empty. His life felt like it was over. He was back to being naught but the hollow shell that Dante always told him he was. But shells don't feel. Shells don't hurt. And Envy was certain, as he brushed a tear away from his eye, shells never cry.

He still remembered the look of confusion on Wrath's face as he tore the red stones from the heart of his lover. No pain, No sorrow, just confusion… and love. There was no judgment on the face of the dying homunculi, no hatred towards Envy. Just understanding. Wrath had always been too smart for his own good. He knew that Dante was going to put him down, having Envy do it was just the icing on the cake for it solved both Dante's problem with Wrath, and would put Envy back in line. With his last living breath he had made Envy promise one thing, and that promise would never be forgotten. Envy hadn't cried when he had killed his lover, but now the tears came freely in the torrent of rain. All the pain, the heartache, the sorrow, hit him all at once and drove him to his knees. And for what seemed like hours he wept, the rain soaking him to his bones, his dark hair lying matted around his sides.

After what seemed like days, but couldn't have been more than an hour as the rain had not stopped falling, Envy rose tears still falling, and made his way into the nearest building, which to his great relief was a bar. It took a lot to get a homunculus drunk, as their self healing liked to purge the alcohol from their system before it could take effect, but tonight, Envy was willing to push that boundary as far as he could.

As he glanced at his new surroundings, Envy realized the bar he had entered was famous for dealing with the brutes of the military by offering free drinks. With a thought, Envy had gone from his trademark halter and shorts to a military uniform, complete with a State Alchemist watch. Just because he was going do drink, didn't mean he'd do something as crazy as pay for the damned things.

Wiping the last vestiges of tears from his face, Envy sauntered up to the bar, ordered six shots, and proceeded to down each and every one without stopping before ordering another half dozen. The bartender didn't think twice about the request, as the alchemists of central were notoriously heavy drinkers to begin with. A fact that Envy was quite grateful for as he downed the next few shots. The alcohol had finally begun to hit the homunculus by the third round as the stool he was sitting on didn't want to sit still and he kept turning slowly to the right, having to grab the bar to pull himself back to face forward to take the next shot.

It was after about half an hour of this that Envy caught sight of a rather short man, wearing a red jacket but a state alchemist's watch hanging from his side, talking, or rather shouting, very loudly at the man next to him about some assumed accusations about his height. Envy wasn't coherent enough to discern what exactly the pipsqueak was shouting about, but he did notice the flowing long blonde hair, and his heart skipped a beat. Wrath.

Envy didn't have time to finish his heartfelt remembrance however, as in the next moment, the large man who was being berated by the blonde alchemist stood up, grabbed the smaller man by the coat and proceeded to hurl him across the bar. Mid air, the blonde took a swing at the larger man with a hand made of automail, and had he been sober would've likely killed the larger man with the swing, but with his reaction time obviously dulled by drink he missed, and flew halfway across the bar, landing heavily on a table before collapsing to the floor.

The homunculus didn't think twice. Visions of Wrath being hurt flooded his drunken vision, and he raced over to the blonde, who when he turned over, Envy realized couldn't have been older than a teenager. Soft features, beautiful blonde hair, longer than his Wrath's by far, but still elegantly beautiful. The face melted Envy's drunken heart. The moment didn't last long however, as Envy heard the brute who had thrown the alchemist approach from behind, even with his dulled senses, Envy could hear the whoosh of the air as the man's fist came down to hit Envy from behind.

Turning quickly, Envy grabbed the approaching fist, stopping it dead with a strength that clearly surprised the larger man as the look on his face was priceless as Envy put his knee into his stomach sending the man toppling backwards in pain. Envy noticed that everyone in the bar had gotten very quiet to watch the match between the two men, and he was certainly not in the mood to be ogled at. Turing around, Envy helped the blonde alchemist onto his back, and walked out of the bar without another word, the only sound among the shocked faces of the patrons was the moaning of the man who had attacked him.

As he stepped onto the street, Envy cursed that it was still raining and decided to take the two of them back to his apartment as the alchemist on his back was clearly in no shape to be walking his way home. Envy doubted he even knew where his home was at the moment, the blonde reeked of alcohol almost as much as the homunculi did. Envy couldn't see the moon because of the storm, but he guessed it to be around midnight as all the street lamps were lit and the streets empty.

Given the lateness of the hour, Envy didn't hold to the usual convention of trying to blend in and immediately jumped to the nearest rooftop and began to run home at a pace that was comfortable for him, but would seem inhuman to most. Within moments they had arrived at his apartment's rooftop, and with a quick jump down to the balcony, Envy entered his 'home', still with the blonde on his back. With a quick glance around, Envy decided that it would be best for the little one to sleep off his alcohol, and headed for his bedroom.

Placing the blonde down on his bed, Envy took the time to really examine the man who he had just saved. The long blonde hair looked so much like his Wrath's that it made his heart hurt. He had seen one automail arm during the fight in the bar, and as he had carried him home had felt an automail leg. The rest of the boy however felt just as rock solid, although Envy wasn't too surprised, state alchemists had a tendency to die if they weren't in perfect shape.

Envy also noticed that the blonde was shivering, likely due to the fact that he had been out in the torrent long enough to get wet again. Envy didn't even consider what to do as his drunken mind just told him to strip the boy so that he could get out of those wet cloths. A few moments later, the blonde alchemist lay sleeping peacefully under the covers wearing naught but his boxers, and Envy deposited his cloths on the living room floor, in front of his fireplace to dry overnight.

As he walked back into his bedroom, Envy could see the blonde shivering. Once again he did what seemed to be the most logical thing in his drunken mind, and slipped into bed next to the boy, and was immediately latched on to. Envy chuckled at the action, but thought nothing of it until the blonde moved on top of him.

Ed was having the most wonderful dream. He had been taken home by this dark haired beauty who now lay under him. He realized that this situation would never happen in real life, therefore this had to be a dream. He always had weird dreams when he drank, and they usually involved an attractive female or two, but tonight apparently his mind thought to bless him with this vision of beauty beneath him. For a moment Ed did nothing but look into the deep amethyst eyes that stared back at him. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Then slowly bending down, he captured the other mans lips in a deep kiss. A shudder of passion raced down his spine as the other eagerly returned the hot embrace, their tongues battling for dominance for a moment before Ed succumbed to the amazing feeling that was being driven by his dream man, and allowed his mouth to be ravaged by the dark haired beauty.

Envy froze as the blonde opened his eyes. Immediately he was lost in deep golden pools, and suddenly the boy on top of him was no longer this blonde haired stranger, it was his Wrath. Had he been in clear presence of mind, Envy would've known how ridiculous the situation was, there was no way that his love had come back from the dead just to be with him one last time, yet to his drunken mind here he was. So it was no surprise when Wrath bent down to kiss him, and his body responded, eagerly returning the passionate warmth that was the mouth of his lover.

Ed didn't resist as his dream man flipped them over so that he was pressed against the soft cool bed, a moan escaping his lips as the man trailed his tongue down his jaw line to his neck, stopping to nibble on his collar bone. He felt the man's hand travel slowly down his chest, brushing his nipples making him gasp but he could barely get the sound out before he was captured in another deep kiss. As the hand grabbed his rock solid manhood through his boxers Ed squirmed slightly, his hips wanting to buck forward, his entire body begging for release.

Envy didn't think twice as he stripped his young lover of his boxers. He knew Wrath loved it when Envy pleasured him, and for his young love, there is nothing Envy wouldn't do. Pulling off his boxers, Envy started to slowly stroke Wrath's throbbing cock, a small drop of cum forming at the tip. With a sly grin, Envy looked into the deep golden eyes of his lover as he slid down the younger man's body, trailing kisses along his stomach, never breaking eye contact as he took the not inconsiderable length into his mouth. Teasing the tip ever so gently with his tongue, Envy began to lick up and down the throbbing member, every now and again taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking slowly. Wrath's moans were music to his ears, and he was the conductor of his lovers body.

Ed couldn't believe how amazing this felt. His dream man was bringing him to orgasm faster than anyone had ever done before. The feeling of his mouth was driving Ed insane. Reaching down to grab a fistful of dark hair Ed began to move his hips forward, begging for release. His dream man reached up and Ed fully expected him to remove the offending hand from his head but he didn't, instead he placed his hand on top of Ed's and encouraged him to push down. Ed didn't need to be told twice, and eagerly began to thrust into the warm mouth of his dream lover. Throwing his head back in a silent scream as he emptied his load into an eagerly awaiting mouth.

Envy drank eagerly as Wrath came, the taste sweeter than he remembered. After his lover had spent himself, Envy carefully licked every inch of the blonde's member clean, smiling at the whimpering moans coming from the younger man. As he finished he ran his hands along the backs of his young love's legs, asking him to turn over. After a brief pause Wrath complied, and Envy began to trail kisses up the back of his legs. Licking one of his fingers, Envy placed it at Wrath's entrance, and pushed in slowly. He could feel his lover's body tense up for a moment before relaxing at the insistence of Envy's kisses on his back.

Ed had never been with a guy before, much less been on bottom. But hey this was just a dream right? what a better time to experiment when no one would find out. As he felt his dream man enter him with his finger, he instinctively wanted to seize up, but in a moment the initial shock faded, and as the finger began to move in him the waves of pleasure returned full force along with his arousal. As a second finger was added, the pain only added to the pleasure and his dream man increased the pace with which they moved within him. At one moment, the fingers brushed a spot and every nerve on Ed's body shouted out at once in pleasure. Having found what they were looking for, the fingers repeatedly hit that spot for what felt like both an eternity and an instant. Ed couldn't tell if the screaming he felt like doing was actually leaving his lips or not, but the feeling was godlike.

Once Envy had prepped his love enough that he was sure he wouldn't hurt him, he stripped off his own cloths, discarding them without care to the side of the bed. Pulling the blonde up to his knees so that he was on all fours on the bed below him, Envy positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, once again using his own saliva to lubricate himself, Envy slowly pushed in, his member being much larger than the fingers that were just inside his lover there was once again a moment where he had to stop and wait for the lithe body under him to relax. Once he felt that Wrath was ready he slowly began to thrust in and out of the tight body, each thrust feeling like heaven to the homunculus. It wasn't long until he once again found the blonde's spot, and he took great pleasure in hitting it with every thrust he made inside of the blonde boy below him. Envy quickened his pace as his lover's moans encouraged him until he felt himself about to cum. Reaching down he turned Wrath's face towards him and captured his lips in a deep kiss as he filled his lover with his seed, feeling Wrath convulse with the pleasure of orgasm at the same time, the younger mans cum falling onto the bed below.

Exhausted and fulfilled, both men collapsed onto their sides, Ed loving the feeling of being held by his dream man, and Envy in heaven with the feel of Wrath in his arms once again. With one last tender kiss, both drifted off to sleep, a whispered word from Envy being the last thing spoken.

"I love you Wrath."

***********ttttt**************

A/N: So how was it? did it make up for the long break on my other story? I certainly hope so! BTW: I stole a line from DMC in there, so yes I didn't come up with that line, but the rest of this story is all mine. (save for the characters that are used in it).

Read. REVIEW!

Love you guys!

Ja Ne

-Kynyo


End file.
